The present disclosure herein relates to an analog-to-digital converting device and a method of monitoring analog-to-digital conversion, and more particularly to, an analog-to-digital converting device and a method of monitoring analog-to-digital conversion that monitor a bit error that may occur when performing analog-to-digital conversion.
An analog-to-digital converting (ADC) device is a device that converts an analog signal into a digital signal.
The analog-to-digital converting device is being used for converting analog signals received from various sensors into digital signals.
In order to verify the performance of the ADC device, a built-in-self test (BIST) function may be built in the ADC device. The BIST function needs several hundreds to several thousands of clocks for performing once. Thus, the BIST function is performed once in the initial state before the ADC device operates or performed before a chip in which the ADC device is built is released as a goods.
In the case where the ADC device should convert an analog signal into a digital signal to output zero, it may output one or in the case where the ADC device should output one, it may output zero.
In the above cases, errors that result from the ADC device are referred to as bit errors.
Industry fields that need safety and reliability, such as an automobile industry, an aerospace industry, and a bio industry need the reliability of the ADC device. Thus, a function of determining in real time whether there is a bit error in an ADC output is needed.
Therefore, there is a need for a new device and method that may real-time monitor a bit error that occurs in the digital conversion process.